Being Mewtwo
by Matseyeoner
Summary: After Becoming Mew. I feel alive, but not too soon trouble strikes. Join my journey with new and old friends and faces. This part is just a taster of what's to come. Second Chapter has been added, hope you enjoy... more to come. Now on chapter three, it seems as though we don't get much of a break.sorry for any delay... busy with other stories...
1. Chapter 1

**Being Mewtwo:**

**the story of Two.**

sounds of electronics and machines, feet rushing about and men giving orders ring throughout my ears, everything seems to be amplified somewhat. seconds blurred into minutes, blurring into hours yet I somehow experienced a second as if it where a minute, this would only be confirmed upon my release if ever it came.

"Power outage is at 50% and increasing." said one lab attendant rather excitedly,

"Add more power. Increase it to 100%" demanded an well dressed man,

"What? It suddenly jumped to 87% sir." stated the attendant in surprise,

"Just do as I asked!"

Not a moment later it reached 100% but it didn't stop

"... What do you mean it's exceeding 100%?" questioned the suited Man,

"107... 118... 127... 135... 146... 179... 238... 302... 389... 428... steadying at 500% Sir" the attendant shouted in a scared exited manor,

"HAHA HA... it's working." smiled the suit,

"1000! DEAD!" shouted the attendant.

All went dark, the backup generates struggled to light up the lab. The power seemed to have been drawn in through other sources of energy. The door to my chamber opened, stepping out into a mist I felt different, better, improved. I no longer had five fingers and toes, this was the first thing I noticed; the second was that I seemed to float over the mist. An almost colourless bulb floated around my body as if it was playing with me... finally realising it to be a tail extending from my lower behind.

"Excellent!, begin secondary trials." exclaimed the suited Man.

"Right away Sir." finished the attendant as he scurried away out into another part of the building.

"Come with me while we discuss the terms of your service, and what to do with your body." asked the Suited man.

Looking over at the table I saw myself in slumber, it felt like an outer body experience. Soon after this, we were gathered round a desk as the man sat in a big fancy chair with a file in his hand.

"Sign this agreement sheet if you will." he asked polity, showing some discomfort to this.

I touch the paper which two things happened; first I felt every word of the document fill my mind, and my signature appeared where it should.

"Interesting indeed. follow Bill here, he will train you." finished the man fingering another man to enter the room.

"You know something, I tried this before but failed. I mistakenly transferred my conciousness into a clefairy, but thanks to a friend they sorted me out..." said Bill nostalgically "... here is a test drone, let me see what you've got already."

With that I tackled the drone dummy, _10% damage received, result - ineffective. _I kicked up off the ground and spun around tackling it from behind, _15%, result - slight improvement._ Again i tackled until I couldn't couldn't move. I managed to land a critical hit dealing 40% damage to the drone.

"You're psychic..." he implied, so Focused on the drone.

The drone vibrated _damage received 30%, results - somewhat effective._ again receiving a maximum damage of 45%.

"What else you got?" taunted Bill. Fisting my hands I felt energy surging from the environment to my hands.. releasing it on the drone, _malfunction... malfunc... malf.. ma._

"The drone registered 110& damage. That's incredible. I think its to rest." and I agreed. I gathered some of the same energy as before and placed focused it, feeling it was the natural thing to do. Crossing my legs I was floating, gaining height, the energy seemed to pulsate through my body revitalising myself. I fell hitting the ground I fainted.

The following week seemed to be full of training, attacking drones until I fainted or ran out of energy. One time I powered down the whole training room and so received new training. Manoeuvrability, it was obvious I could fly or appear to fly. The week after that seemed to be about ground Manoeuvres.

The colour of my skin and body didn't seem to bother me because until seeing a picture of what I believe to be me, seemed wrong. The photo depicted me as being purple, red and pale. I was mostly Grey, with yellowy undersides, the bulb on my tail was transparent almost which gave of a violet glow. Next to the picture stood the suited man, he seemed smaller than me in the picture. But in life I was similar if not a little smaller than him. Then I realized that I wasn't the first volunteer.

I felt the earth quake, moving towards it I sensed danger.

_**GET OUT!**_ I screamed in my head, sending a pulse of energy towards the epicentre towards an explosion as the side of the building caved in. A Machamp and Onix appeared roaring wildly. Everyone scurried about trying to get to safety, Only to be blocked by two shadow's.

A male voice shouted out to Onix to create another earthquake which shock the building, causing some of the roofing to fall blocking people's paths.

"You can take them, use what I taught you." whispered Bill looking at me from under a table.

Gathering energy from around my body into my hands I flew around Onix's head luring him out of the building readying myself. Onix dug under the ground, popping up snapping his jaw at me as he climbed the sky, slowing down he began to fall, unable to catch me. Landing on the side of a building Onix was angered. Seeing his anger I pushed the energy from my hands into Onix's face causing confusion he head-butted himself, Onix eventually fainted.

Machamp ran towards me using Onix as a platform to gain height. I just tail whipped him. Feeling energy pulsating throughout my body, my tail-whip seemed to have had a greater effect. Machamp recovered, picking up rock's he tried to smash me. failing to land one hit, Machamp got angrier using all four arms he threw a machine gun of rocks, unable to dodge all of them I fell to the ground, dazed. By the time I had recovered Machamp squeezed me under his strength.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"... And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"... To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"... To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie..."

"... James"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light..."

"... Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Mewth that's right!"

"Wabbuffet."

SMACK - as a ball landed on my head, dazed I felt like i was being sucked in a small hole.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't feel my body; it was as though I was reduced to pure energy that had been captured in such a compact space. I was unable to do anything about this, and so I wait.

"Look Jessie, I caught Mewtwo." Said James proudly.

"A little off colour don't you think?" Interrupted Mewth.

"Who cares the master ball worked?" Said James jestingly.

Panting a little boy ran into the destroyed building only to find Jessie and James had fled.

"Ash is that you?" Said Bill excitedly.

"Bill! Where'd they go? They stole my parcel, and President of Silph Co. Master Ball."

"Ash? Why are you here? What is all this mess? I knew you'd be behind something like this, you little brat." Said the suited man.

"Giovanni Team Rocket has stolen my parcel, and my master ball!" shouted Ash.

"Haha. I am Team Rocket." Pronounced Giovanni proudly.

"Sir, Jessie and James stole project III." Spoke a lab assistant.

"WHAT? Why those fools. Doesn't anyone know who I am?" replied Giovanni.

"Persian go get those weasels and DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE GOT PROJECT III" hissed Giovanni.

"Is that how you treat your Pokémon? Poor Onix and Machamp?"

"Oh do shut up! Go Arbok use Constrict."

"Pika, you know what to do. Quick Attack into Volt Tackle." Pika missed the coils of Arbok's body trying to constrict him. Pika ran down to the end of the road only to turn back gaining speed, he charged himself with electricity drawing in power from all around. Pika blurred out of vision into a bolt of yellow thunder towards the Arbok.

"Dodge and use Gunk Shot." Arbok dodged and spat out gunk from his mouth at the Pikachu.

"You're ok Pika, use Iron Tail." Pikachu's spun around using his tail, cleared Arbok's Gunk Shot rendering it useless. Arbok fainted due to the direct hit on his head.

"You're improving so rapidly it reminds me of myself. I really wish you'd join us." Said Giovanni, after returning Arbok to his Pokéball.

"Never in a million year's you use Pokémon for your enjoyment and to get power." Said Ash running off towards the ever cooling trail of Jessie and James. Pikachu sniffing them out only to be halted by the onset of rain washing away the ever diminishing trail.

Wild Pokémon scurried away from a forest, past Ash ignoring his presence.

"They seem scared Pika?" Asked Ash, to which Pikachu just nodded in agreement.

Wondering why the Pokémon ran scared, Ash headed to where they had come from, to investigate what was so startling and scary. Deep in the forest Ash couldn't seem to find his way as Pokémon ran fewer the deeper they went.

A roar and rumble was heard, followed by the sounds of flapping and cawing. A flock of mixed Pokémon mainly Pidgy's, Sperrow's, Butterfrie's and Beedrill's, flow overhead towards Ash and Pikachu. Ducking Ash covered the Pikachu protecting him as the Pokémon flew at him, some stinging, others pecking and a few spraying pheromones, causing paralysis and confusion.

Dazed and confused Ash gained his balanced and continued towards the ever loudening roars.

Scyther's emerged from the forage and darkening forest, scared and upset. They saw Ash and Pikachu and went in for the attack. Right then a Mightyena landing between three Scyther and Ash, despite its size Mightyena's intimidation scared off two of the three Scyther, making the third one who looked battle-scarred angrier.

Mightyena howled at the Scyther which seemed to have no effect on the Scyther.

Scyther whipped up leaf's and cut them across Mightyena, only slightly damaging her. The little Mightyena bit at Scyther causing it to flinch, giving Mightyena another chance to attack. Recoiling back Scyther cut at the Mightyena with its razor like arms, unable to catch the black and grey Pokémon due to its quick feet.

After countless dodges and attacks the Mightyena and Scyther gave up, falling to the floor to rest, as Ash looked onwards wondering what had happened? _Maybe I should take them both to the Pokécenter and Nurse Joy,_ thought Ash to himself removing two empty Pokéballs.

"HEY!" Came a voice revealing itself in the form of a girl of a similar age to Ash.

"… You can't steal my Pokémon! And Scyther is MINE!" she declared.

"I… I didn't mean to steal any Pokémon. I just thought that I could help them by taking them to Nurse Joy of the Pokécenter." Explained an embarrassed Ash,

"O… oh, I see. Such cleaver lie's people conjure nowadays." Replied the girl, returning her Mightyena. She then removed a Pokéball in order to capture the Scyther.

"Pika… Pik… Pikachu…" Screamed Pichachu in defence of Scyther,

"GET YOUR PIKACHU AWAY FROM MY SCYTHER!" screamed the girl removing another Pokéball.

Pikachu charged itself readying up, to protect this Scyther.

"Pika… Pikachu and I think that we need to help this poor Scyther, if we don't he'll die." Said Ash sympathetically,

"… F… fine take him but I'm coming along to see if you're telling the truth ok?"

"Firstly I need to get something back from TR." Said Ash enthusiastically,

"O… ok I'll help you." Said the girl,

"I'm Ruby of Lavender town." She finished.

"Ash of Pallet town." And they both walked towards the ever growing roars.

Safely tucked away in a Pokéball in his bag Scyther rested. The roars grew louder with each step yet seemed to slip two steps ahead.

"Nice moves back there Ruby," complimented Ash,

"Thanks, yet why didn't you fight Scyther?" asked Ruby,

"Because he didn't want to fight and because he was only protecting whatever pride he had left. After the roaring and seeing us, I think he thought that we caused it." Explained Ash dropping off,

"You seem like you know a lot about Pokémon and their feelings?"

"Yeah it's only after I gained respect from my friend here that I wanted to understand and train Pokémon for the love of it. I think that Team Rocket are cruel and evil, using Pokémon for their profits and goal's." said Ash in an angered passion.

"Yeah… it seems like you want to destroy Team Rocket and become the new Champion."

"Ever since I could remember, I've always wanted to be the best Pokémon Trainer." Said Ash proudly,

"You're a long way from that, but good luck to you all the same." Smiled Ruby,

"What about you?" asked Ash smiling back at Ruby,

"Me… I want to create a Safari Zone like no other. Where trainers can fight real wild Pokémon and learn more about them."

Before them lay an opening showing them what they came for.


	3. Chapter 3

Before them they saw a giant Pelipper the size of a small house, it was trying to gain height but failing drastically. It looked like a fat bird trying to use tiny wings to fly, save the thrusters for legs. A pretty funny sight if all wasn't as serious as it was. The roars were given definition upon the sight before the two, coming from the thrust-feet.

"Pika, you know what to do," asked Ash,

"Pika-Pik…" answered the little Pikachu before bouncing off Ash's shoulder and gaining charge. Pikachu glowed yellow and blue as electricity built up in and around the Pokémon. Ready the Pikachu focused on the giant discomfiture. The metal conducted the electricity well, so well in fact it seemed to be amplified, causing the controllers to burst out of the eye's (almost comic-book style).

"You's three, you better give back what you stole or you'll get worse!" demanded Ash

"We'll get all the wild Pokémon you chased away and set them on you foul beings," Supported Ruby.

A hand with few digits laid themselves onto the heads of Jessie and James whilst a transparent bulb lay on the head of Meowth causing them all to rest in a nightmare.

"Wh… what is that?" Gasped Ruby in bewilderment, upon the sight she had just witnessed.

"I… it's… but it can't be? It's the legendary Mewtwo." Uttered Ash also surprised.

Pikachu looked onwards readying himself for battle giving off low growls.

"Funny little thing isn't he. Try to save someone and they try to attack, fair enough." Said a voice from within each of their heads, as the Mewtwo gained energy from the surroundings.

Yellow and blue electricity from Pickachu drained as he climbed atop Ash's shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" demanded Ash,

"I believe I just healed myself." Now speaking from his mouth,

"Using Pikachu's energy?" stated an angry Ruby,

"Nope, using the energy that flows all around us, I believe Pikachu here didn't see me as a threat." He said simply,

"Pika- Pik." Agreed Pikachu,

"Ok, we need to get going now, but first we got to recover what they stole." Finished Ash now patting Pikachu.

An hour later the three left heading back to the nearest Pokécenter. They left Jessie, James and Meowth tied to a tree for the remaining Pokémon to seek revenge, but something tells us that this isn't the last of them, and Team Rocket.

"What now, you have your thing's, I am now free. What are your plans Ash?" I projected,

"Ash plans to be the best Pokémon trainer." Stated Ruby proudly almost jealously,

"I could train with you… I mean I'd give us both the experience and such like, plus I am rearing for a fight. It seems as though my time in that contraption-"

"-Master Ball" interrupted Ruby rolling it in her fingers as they walked (I floated),

"… Master Ball, seemed to have both riled me up and drained me somehow, I don't feel as powerful as I did before I entered the 'Master Ball'." I Continued.

"Anyway what do we call you? Mewtwo?" asked Ash,

"No! Mewt will do fine." I replied, still talking psychically,

"Why not, Mewtwo?" asked Ash

"I think Mewt is cute." Interrupted Ruby before I could speak (more or less),

"… well I have a feeling I'm not the only one, plus I don't like thinking of myself as a number, never mind the second, feels wrong and degrading."

"Sounds a little bigoted and big-headed." Said Ash,

"No, its hard enough accepting that there are more of me before and to come, no doubt. It's just that Mr. Giovanni lied to me." I replied,

"What? You're with Giovanni?" asked a shocked Ash,

"What, no. I'm not with anyone. My body started to fail me and Mr Giovanni came to me with the aid of Mr. Bill, they…"

_"It's ok Mrs. Greyson, Bill and I will help your son."_

_"How?" said the upset mother._

_"We plan to take his essence, harness it using the grey orb, and create a body which would fit his soul." Said a proud Bill,_

_"Huh?" stated a confused Mrs. Greyson,_

_"It's better if we take your son now and show you the results later, but first we need you to sign this document, legal nonsense… that sort'a thing." Domineered Giovanni_

**_…_**

_"Mr. Giovanni I do wonder what will come of this experiment, don't you?"_

_"NO! Only that it work's then I can use it for my own benefit." Scorned Giovanni_

_"What sort of benefit?" Asked a Puzzled Bill,_

_"Nothing to concern yourself about Bill." Said Giovanni simply, returning to his office slamming the door shut, but not before he ordered an assistant to get him when it was done._

_All sorts of things floated around Giovanni's mind, plans, plots and idea's, but soon after the knock came and Giovanni simply looked on at the case where experiment X0Y1Z3, and what he say he couldn't not have guessed nor predicted. Nevertheless he was impressed, delighted more so, overjoyed he demanded that I started training right away and so he ordered Bill to train me._

_Looking at the picture of him and Mewtwo with a smile he returned to continue his thinking with Persian at his side, only this time he ordered her to spy on my progress. Which seemed odd because the bots hold camera footage and date, proof of where I was, but I guess that he sent her so he could do things in extreme privacy._

"… And so after fighting onix and Machamp, but failing I was captured and now thanks to your Pikachu I'm free." I finished giving them mental pictures of the accounts I had experienced.

"Wow what an interesting story, I do wonder what Giovanni plan's, we must stop him." Said Ruby

"Yeah," agreed both Pikachu and Ash,

"He sure does sound like a bad man." Huffed Ruby

"He is, time and time again I've tried to stop him but he always seems to have a backup plan."

"If I get close enough I'm sure I could see all his plans…" I suggested

"But first we need to get this letter to Silph. Co. and the president, and help poor Scyther and train." Said ash simply.

Finally the three reached the Pokécenter where Nurse Joy accepted Ash's story about Scyther, yet puzzled as were mostly everyone upon seeing me. Yet Nurse Joy helped Scyther to full health along with Ruby's Mightyena.

A loud crash was heard outside followed by screams of people running for safety and cover. Rumbles and roars where heard outside, wondering what was happening us three exited.


	4. Chapter 4

People with and without Pokémon and Pokémon without people ran in all directions, wondering what to do, where to go all the while screaming for help. The door and side of buildings crumbled into dust due to the quakes, revealed the horror of what Ash, Ruby, Mewt and Nurse Joy saw. Giving a look each knew what they had to do.

Rocks loosened and dropped down on the streets giving way to a landslide. Standing paralyzed by the sight was a girl holding onto her un-evolved Pokémon, protecting it, despite her soon demise. Mewt Dived over her cocooning her as the rocks tumbled over the three, Ash and Ruby both jumped in bewilderment at Mewt's sacrifice only to gasp in relief as around Mewt harboured a protective cocoon of energy.

"I am fine, as is the girl with her egg. There is much to be done for these people. Summon all your friends we shall need them." I protested as my gut unsettled, seeing visions of horror if the quakes went untreated. They produced newly healed Scyther, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle… Mightyena, Growlithe, Vaporeon and Kirlia.

"The Quakes only grow worse it seems as does the sound," I think aloud covering my ear's, holding up boulders, rocks and stones that pile with each passing moment. I ask Squirlte and Vaporeon to water down the rockslide using jets of water and other water moves, getting Pikachu to electrify the water to break up the rocks whilst Bulbasaur and a reluctant Scyther used vines to help Kirlia and I support the weight. The broken up Rocks were melted under Growlithe and Charmander's flames and heat. This seemed to do the trick and upon release the once sharp and impressive cliff, now formed a raggedy and bumpy looking slope. With no time to admire the work we had done a large wave of rock had cast its shadow over us.

Speechless under this sight all we could do was look upon the rocky wave as shapes of al sorts came into focus. Closer and closer the shapes gave form and definition, until finally the wave revealed itself as a mere mob of all sorts of rock and ground type Pokémon as the quakes grew even worse, the rattling grew deafening.

Unable to stop the wave all we could do was let it pass. It is almost impossible to comprehend such a sight, or believe that the amount of Pokémon, mainly rock and ground type could inhabit such land as they did. The wave came slow and left even slower, thousands slowly turned to hundreds and hundreds to ten's leaving only stragglers to answer for this unnatural anomaly.

The town along with the path a mile wide and five long ran flat as my eyes scanned the disappearing wave and the aftermath of that land wave. Thanks to the quick recovery of all Pokémon I with the help of Kirlia, was able to fly us (Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, Nurse Joy, the girl with her egg and her parents, with Kirlia and myself) who were atop some flooring.

A Geodude or two stopped to help a struggling Kirlia and myself. Upon thanks one of the Geodudes stopped to explain to myself and Kirlia what the doomsday commotion was about. Upon translating back to the other's the expressions where that of shock and awe…

"Mt. Moon erupted in quakes greater than that of legendary earthquakes in tales gone by." Said a shaken Geodude,

"What caused these quakes?" I asked sceptically,

"Something unimaginable, the sky turned dark on us and the air… oh the air turned sour, rain turned to rock and lava," continued the Geodude dramatically,

"I must go in search for the truth." I finish both; scanning the mind of Geodude and setting the platform down in the ruined city.

"We will come with you" spoke Ash nudging Ruby, Pikachu squeaked encouragingly,

"Ok you are free to do as you please… but don't you have things to do?" I ask the pair,

"It's nothing compared to the possible dangers of those quakes? We must investigate and stop whatever is happening." Stated Ruby simply,

"Prepare for trouble…"

"…And make it double-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill! What do you' want this time?" spoke Ash hastily,

"-grr, we couldn't pass up an opportunity for a rocky time" punned James,

"Run away and save yourselves the bother of being defeated!" I stated to the three Rocket members revealing themselves,

"You won't escape up this time Mewtwo" said Jessie overconfidently,

"We don't have the time to fight you, we have a disaster to resolve" said Ash strongly,

'They won't listen' I told Ash and Ruby psychically 'you remember what they did? Don't worry I've got it'. James and Jessie got out Arbok and Machamp whilst a rather angered Scyther aided me against these two Pokémon. I gathered energy from around me, building up in my hands whilst Scyther charged at a charging Arbok.

"Use iron tail on Mewtwo, Arbok" ordered Jessie. Scyther cut in using X-scissor, using his blades cutting across Arboks side. It didn't do much damage, serving as a faster tackle more than anything.

"Machamp use submission on Scyther" demanded James. Running with arms open Machamp grabbed the Scyther that held onto a dazed Arbok. The three rumbled on the floor, flailing around trying to gain ground and deal damage. During this the energy building up in my hands radiated around us four Pokémon, causing the others to levitate and separate. Letting Scyther down I now held a struggling Arbok and Machamp now extending my touch to James, Jessie and Meowth sending them flying aimed in the general direction of water. Scyther looked at me with unease as I recovered us both, feeling drained we needed a rest and so entered the confines of a Pokéball.

The next day I exited the restricting sense of the Pokéball and glided next to Ash and Ruby as we walked towards Mt. Moon. I got the feeling I had learned something new, feeling something come forth from a haze I saw the move 'me first' come into light, now I am able to use 'me first', recover, psychic and Tackle.

"Not far now guy's" said Ruby enthusiastically,

"True the quakes get stronger and my senses become more in tune with everything… the flow of life and time…" I confirm,

"What do you mean the sense of life and time gets stronger?" questioned a confused Ash,

"Don't you feel it? It's hard to describe… I sense everything is in pain." I say feeling heavy and now reverting to walking.

There it was in front of us like a gaping mouth inviting us to enter.


End file.
